Antes del Amanecer
by shiniel-shioko
Summary: Kurt debe enfrentar un problema en su vida, pero no desea que el Glee clu lo sepa.¿Que es lo que esconde? Pesimo sumary -.-, soy nueva en esto n.nU
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes del amanecer**_

_-Sonreír se me hace cada vez más agotador, más inútil, más tonto…-_pensaba Kurt mientras veía como los del Glee club reían emocionados, la canción que habían estado ensayando por las últimas 4 semanas al fin habían terminado de modificarla.

Sin embargo desde su asiento habitual, Kurt, sonreía, aunque no con sinceridad.

-Kurt, ¡cariño!- llamo Mercedes, con esa alegría y forma de hablar que tiene- que tal si vamos al centro comercial a celebrar!! Ustedes también chicos- dijo mirando al resto del club.

-Creo que sería un perfecto momento para celebrar, además el centro comercial es el lugar más adecuado- dijo Rachel con ese tono clásico.

-Si está bien- habloFinn- vienen chicos?

El Glee club estaba emocionado organizando la salida de grupo, decidiendo a que tiendas ir primero, si estaría bien hacer una escala en el cine y otra en la sala de comidas…

-Gracias, pero yo no voy- Kurt forzó su rostro a dar esa sonrisa- tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-¡Que sorpresa!, la princesa Hummel rechazando una salida al centro comercial- se burlo Puck con sarcasmo- acaso se reúne con su príncipe azul- dijo haciéndole ojitos.

Kurt lo ignoro olímpicamente – otra vez será, está bien?

-Estás seguro de no querer venir con nosotros, no puedes posponer lo que tengas que hacer?, este sería un buen momento para que todos celebremos juntos y así poder ser mas unidos como un grupo, lo cual sería perfecto para los concursos que nos esperan- hablo Rachel de corrido.

-Lo siento, pero en serio no puedo ir- dijo sin mirar a nadie.

-Per…pe peroKurt, q que tienes qe ha hacer?- todos miraron expectantesa Kurt.

-Nada especial – dijo mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

Se dirigió hacia las puertas del auditorio bajo la atenta mirada de algunos integrantes.

-No se preocupen chicas, pásenla bien- se despidió y luego cerró las puertas.

Las chicas se juntaron instintivamente para hablar entre sí, ya que como dijo Puck, sacándole el sarcasmo empleado, era raro queKurt no aceptara una perfecta oportunidad para salir de compras. Además hace algunos días que estaba actuando extraño. Hacía semanas que no habían salidocon Kurt, no porque no quisieran, si no que ponía escusas para no ir.

Notas:

Hola mi nombre(nick) es Shiniel-Shioko, es la primera ves que pongo una historia en esta pagina, espero me tengan paciencia bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Las chicas se juntaron instintivamente para hablar entre sí, ya que, como dijo Puck sacándole el sarcasmo empleado, era raro que Kurt no aceptara una perfecta oportunidad para salir de compras. Además hace algunos días que estaba actuando extraño. Hacía semanas que no habían salido con Kurt, no porque no quisieran, si no que ponía escusas para no ir.

-¿Nos les parece que ha estado últimamente un poco raro?- fue la pregunta de Tina.

-Tienes razón- contesto Mercedes- últimamente no ha querido salir a ningún lado conmigo.

-Ni conmigo- agrego Quinn- y estoy en lo cierto si digo que con el resto tampoco, no?.

Ante lo dicho por la rubia todas asintieron en confirmación a lo dicho.

-Dios!, ¿qué le pasa a mi niño?!- hablo preocupada por su mejor amigo- no es normal que se comporte de esa forma.

-Tranquila Mercedes, Kurt sabe lo que hace- todas asintieron nuevamente.

-Solo espero que no esté metido en ningún problema!- dijo Tina preocupada.

- Tal vez solo este ayudando a su padre en el taller- propuso Quinn. No hacía mucho que Kurt y ella se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero ya parecían de los mejores amigos junto con Mercedes y los demás. (N/A: Eso lo cuanto en otro capítulo, si quieren ^o^).

-Vamos, ¿Kurt en el taller?!- dijo Rachel.

-Bueno… -replico Quinn- entonces ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?- protesto Rachel- hay muchas opciones!.

-Ya chicas no es el momento de pelear- ordeno Finn. Los chicos se sumaron a la conversación ya que también les intrigaba.- ¿no creen están haciendo demasiado lio por nada?

-Sí, cabe la posibilidad de que solo este ocupado estudiando- hablo Artie.

-Pero y si fue a una pelea o si lo amenazan- Brittanny que hasta el momento había permanecido expectante junto con Santana, miraba a todos preocupada- existe la posibilidad de que este en un buen lio.

Las palabras de Brittanny lograron asustar a la mayoría, dado que sabían que Kurt contra uno de esos mastodontes amantes del futbol americano no tenía oportunidad, eran el doble de altos y robustos que él! Todos se miraron entre preocupados y asustados, sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Bha!, no tiene de que preocuparse- hablo por fin Puck. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y es que ¿Qué podía saber Puck, para decir esas palabras con tanta seguridad?

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad Puckerman?-pregunto Mercedes rudamente, y no es que Puck se llevará mal con Kurt, al menos no tan mal como al comienzo. Pero nunca se sabía.

Todos miraron expectantes a Puck, y es que pensaban igual que Mercedes.

-Si comenzara una pelea en algún lado, yo lo sabría- dijo simplemente.

-Solo eso, por favor!- Rachel no se quedo callada ante tal confesión.

-Lo digo enserio, tengo contactos por todas partes- argumento Puck, aunque él sabía muy bien que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Oigan, mejor dejemos esto así y vayámonos ya al shopping-propuso Finn.

Entre todos se miraron y asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras esto sucedía en la sala de música, Kurt caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos hacia el estacionamiento, en busca de su BMW.

Al llegar frente a su auto se detuvo sin saber si entrar o no, en realidad no quería irse. Prefería ir a pasar un buen rato en el centro comercial, divirtiéndose con Mercedes y los demás integrantes del Glee club, comprarse las últimas prendas de moda, ayudar a las chicas a elegir ropa, y aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, también las tontas discusiones que tenia con Puck, pero en el fondo sabía que no era el momento.

Suspiro y se metió a su coche, sin embargo, no lo puso en marcha.

_¨ ¡Maldición esto no me puede estar pasando!¨- _se grito para sí mismo- ¨_mierda, no puedo seguir aquí¨.- _Kurt puso en marcha su vehículo, no sin antes pensárselo un poco más, dirigiéndose hacia su destino, aunque iba lo más despacio que las calles se lo permitían, dando vueltas a algunas manzanas más de una vez y girando por ¨error¨ donde no debía.

Lo cierto es que sentía que cuanto más tiempo pasara mejor.

Por fin había llegado, aparco el auto y aunque dudaba bajo lentamente de él. Miro el gran edificio que se alzaba frente a él y a paso lento se dirigió dentro, en ese momento solo un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza: _¨absolutamente odiare a este hospital¨_

Konnichiba= hola

No voy a preguntarles ¨_ ¿Cómo están? ¨,_ ya que no pueden responderme T.T (claro están los reviews ^o^).

Bueno no los voy a entretener mucho, solo quería explicarles algunas cosas n.n :

Primero: algo reiterativo pero, soy nueva escribiendo y todo eso, y aunque pienso estudiar literatura y letra (e idiomas ñ.ñU), no sé si soy buena o no, así que cualquier error o consejo, no me ofenderé ni nada, es mas se los agradezco ^u^.

Segundo: mis capítulos son cortos T.T, espero que por el momento ^^U. Además la última frase no creo que haya sido muy buena.

Tercero: espero me perdonen por 1: hacer esta cháchara tan larga ^^U; y 2: por actualizar tarde, muy tarde, pero tuve pruebas, trabajos, tuve que estudiar para japonés (si hago japonés y el año que viene italiano ^u^) y muchas cosas más n.n.

Bueno nos vemos. Espero que pronto. Kissus!

P.D.: se me olvidaba, con respecto a la personalidad de Rachel, no sé si la estoy visualizando muy malvada a algo así, bueno hago lo que puedo^^, espero no insultar a nadie.


End file.
